Problem
by only-mj
Summary: Surely that was a coincidence, Gladio thought as he pulled out his phone to direct his questions toward Ignis as instructed in the packet. "Hey was reading over the new mission briefing… Who is this argentum guy thats traveling w us?" Gladio asked bluntly. Set before the game starts. Exhibitionist Prompto.


_Assignment briefing for Gladiolus Amicitia for the Royal Wedding_

 _Assignments:_

• _Assist in escorting His Highness safely to Altissia with enough time for preparations for the Royal Wedding._

• _Provide protection to His Highness and other members of the traveling Party to ensure safe arrival._

• _Provide camping equipment for overnight arrangements._

 _Departure: In order to reach Altissia in time for the wedding, Party must depart the morning of the XXth._

 _Transportation Arrangements: Party will be traveling by car. Regalia, Black, Plate# RHS-113._

 _Details: Party will check in with His Majesty the morning of XX to receive last minute instructions and keys to the vehicle. Party will be traveling to Galdin Quay in the Regalia provided by His Majesty. From there, Party will travel by boat to reach Altissia in time for the wedding. Party will be given 100 gil to cover any traveling expenses, but camping equipment should be packed to cut any unnecessary overnight expenses._

 _Traveling Party: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Scientia, and Prompto Argentum_

 _Questions can be answered by Ignis, who can be reached at …_

Gladio read over the papers in a folder he had be given by Ignis the day before. He chuckled to himself as he read over the details and the unnecessary formality of the assignment briefing. As though he did not have Ignis's phone number and did not know the date of the wedding, he thought to himself.

This newest job was relatively easy. No more unusual or more serious than any other job that might be required of The Shield of The Prince. So what was this feeling that made his chest feel tense and his heart pound within him? What about the short letter made him feel anxious?

Gladiolus did not get anxious. He did not stress over the small minor details of his job. The only person that mattered while he was working was Noctis.

He read over the packet of information once more, scanning the documents for anything that might be unusual about this seemingly ordinary job.

 _Traveling Party… and Prompto Argentum…_

That was it. That name that jumped off the page at him was what had the usually unshakeable guard's heart beating up in his throat.

 _Prompto…_

Surely that was a coincidence, Gladio thought as he pulled out his phone to direct his questions toward Ignis as instructed in the packet. _"Hey was reading over the new mission briefing…"_ He started, texting the Prince's advisor, not quite sure how to word his inquiry just yet.

The response from the advisor came almost immediately. _"Do you have a question? Was something not clear?"_

" _Who is this argentum guy thats traveling w us?"_ Gladio asked bluntly.

" _Ah! Prompt is a friend of Noctis' from school. His highness asked if he could come along with us and attend the wedding."_ Ignis explained easily.

Gladio sighed. While he appreciated the context, he found it did not fully answer his question. He worried he was about to cross a line as he typed. _"But… who is he?"_ He was sure that this was probably something he should be better at than he was, considering his job, but Gladio always found it difficult to keep track of Noctis' friends. They never seemed to stick around for very long, unfortunately, so he never bothered himself with getting to know them.

There was one guy, though, Gladio thought, that had been around for a long time. A friend of the Prince's that Gladio really wished would have left like the others. A friend of Noct's that he had really seen too much of in his lifetime. He wished he could remember his name, though. He told himself there was no way that guy was the same Prompto on his paperwork.

There was a much longer pause between the next message. For a moment Gladio began to panic, wondering if he should not have just left well enough alone. _"Apologies, Gladio, I thought you had met Prompto before. What do you mean?"_

A feeling of dread tightened up in his stomach as he read the last text. He let out an audible groan as he messaged back. _"Have i?"_ He asked, feigning ignorance. _"Which one is he?"_

He could almost hear Ignis mumble something about not having time for this when instead of a typed response, all Gladio received back was a screenshot from the Prince's Instagram page.

"Fuck me…" Gladio muttered upon opening the image attachment. It was a simple photo of their prince along with the young man that Gladio had been secretly fearing. Staring back up at him were blue eyes that he knew far too well, and a smile that he was really starting to wish he did not know at all.

There was a voice in his head that told him maybe it was not the same guy. Even though he was staring at a photo of him, Gladio was too deep in denial to believe what he was seeing. Carefully he sat his phone down, opening his laptop with hands that were totally not shaking.

Opening his web browser, he let out a deep breath before clicking on the most recently visited page in his history. The seconds that it took the page to load felt like an eternity before the video loaded and began to auto play.

Gladio swore he stopped breathing as the same blue eyes from the photo Ignis sent him stared back at him through the computer screen. This time, though, the eyes were half-lidded, struggling to stay open. Instead of a cheesy grin like in the photo, the man in the video's mouth was open, gasping out with loud breathy moans. In the photo the young man was throwing up at a peace sign. In the video those long slender fingers had disappeared into himself, pumping in and out of his tight ass in time with every moan that escaped him.

Gladio had known for a while that his go-to source for jacking off was a friend of Noctis, but the two very rarely saw each other in person, so he had not found himself deterred by this information. What he had not realized, though, was that the Prompto that Noctis had told him so much about was the same guy in the videos Gladio had downloaded and hidden on his hard drive. He had not realized that he had been beating it to his Prince's closest friend.

The video reached it's climax as Prompto let out a cry, finishing against his stomach with a satisfied look on his pretty face. He was going to be traveling with this man, Gladio realized. He was going to be in charge of protecting that tight ass that he knew very well. Gladio let out a soft moan, thinking that his might be a small problem.

He jumped when his phone vibrated beside him, quickly pausing the video as though he had been caught in the act. He had almost forgotten that he had been in the middle of a conversation with Ignis when he read the message on his screen. _"Why? Do remember him now?"_

In that moment he was very thankful that they were texting, so Ignis would not be able to hear his hesitation as he typed. _"Yeah, iggy. I remember him well… thanks."_ He responded before tossing his phone back down.

His eyes locked with the piercing blue eyes in the paused video. Amber eyes traveling down the slender body in the frame before he caught sight of the video description. As much as he enjoyed reading, he honestly did not usually read the descriptions of these types of videos. _"Going on a little trip in the next few days."_ It read. _"So this is my last video for a while. :( Don't worry, though. I'll since I'll be gone for so long I should be nice and tight when I come back for you~! ;)_ "

Gladio let out a groan as he closed out of the window and quickly erased his browser history. This was definitely going to be a problem…


End file.
